Nuits HPF du 23 Janvier 2016
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Je poste ici les 3 nouvelles écrites dans le cadre des nuits HPF du forum hérosdepapierfroissé. Je les ai corrigés, mais elles n'ont subi aucune modification. Bonne lecture.
1. Chap1 Provocation

Titre :

Thème : PROVOCATION

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots : 1289

Personnages :descendance de la famille malefoy

Rating : tout public

S'éclipsant dans la nuit par sa fenêtre, Élisa glissa sur le toit, descendit le long de la gouttière et tira la langue en direction de la cuisine, où sa mère, Marianne, faisait la vaisselle. Cachée par un grand frêne, cette dernière ne pouvait pas voir sa fille s'enfuir vers d'autres horizons.

Élisa venait d'avoir onze ans, et avait toujours vécu dans le petit village moldu de Soignon. petite ville réputée pour son fromage de chèvres et ses produits laitiers et faisant partie d'une communauté de 1000 habitants. Un trou de verdure ravissant pour qui aime la solitude.

Élisa, du haut de ces onze jeunes années, était bien de cet avis. Elle avait toujours eu les mêmes deux amies, partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêts avec elles et aimait pardessus tout la tranquillité de sa belle campagne, son petit pont romain, et depuis quelques mois, les fêtes sauvages au milieu des champs.

Trop jeune ! Disait sa mère , trop de bruit ! Trop de distraction ! Trop de danger ! Mais depuis quelques temps, un fort joli jeune homme de treize ans les avaient initiées toutes trois aux joies des « rencontres musicales en pleine nature » autrement dit, aux rave-parties sauvages.

Il était beau comme un dieu et toutes en pinçaient pour lui. Grand, blond, la chemisette toujours ouverte, un short négligemment baisser de façon à ce qu'on puisse remarquer le canard de ses sous-vêtements, il charmait toutes les jeunes filles du quartier. Il rendait les mères du voisinage folles de rage, qui le traitait de jeune délinquant, de mauvaise graine et de voyou d'ailleurs.

Mais nous nous égarons. Ce soir là, donc, Élisa sortit par la fenêtre en cachette et rejoignit ses amies, Mona et Marylou au croisement de leur trois rues. Elles attendaient calmement dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, s'habituant doucement à la pénombre. Un grincement de roues transperça le silence feutré et il arriva sur son vélo rouge, une casquette vissée sur le crâne.

« alors les petites sorcières, prête pour le Sabbat ? Vous allez voir, vous n'aurez pas perdu votre nuit ! »

Comme toutes les enfants de cet âge, elles gloussèrent se penchant les unes vers les autres, une main devant la bouche. Mais Élisa frissonna. Elle s'interrogeait sur la façon donc il les avait appelés, comment savait-il qu'une d'entre elles était effectivement une sorcière ?

Au milieu d'un champs labouré était installé un hémicycle de voitures, coffres ouverts sur des caissons, la musique était forte, des jeux de lumières avaient été sortis et posés à même la terre, et illuminaient la terre et les haies tout autour. Un fin croissant de lune montait derrière la rangée d'arbres, ajoutant un peu de fantastique à la situation. Les trois fillettes dansaient sans se poser de questions, la plupart des individus composant la foule avait entre 15 et 20 ans et personne ne s'étonnait de voir ces trois enfants chaperonnées par un garçon d'à peine 13 ans.

Il était à présent tôt, la nuit palissait à vu d'œil, Élisa, Mona et Marylou étaient épuisées d'avoir sauté partout, dansé et ri toute la nuit, elles cherchaient du coin de l'œil un endroit reculé pour s'assoupir un moment avant de reprendre la route de leur lit respectif quand leur jeune mentor fit son apparition, passablement éméché. Il avait du boire quelques bières à en juger par l'odeur de son haleine.

S'adressant brutalement Marylou, il l'attrapa par le bras et la malmena, proférant des propos totalement incohérents. Élisa pris peur et mis sa main dans celle de Mona, elle-même prenant Marylou par le bras. Une désagréable sensation de nausée les saisirent toutes trois et elles fermèrent les yeux, bousculées par un vertige

Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux de nouveau, elles s'arrêtèrent, ébahies. Elles étaient nez à nez avec Marianne, la maman d'Élisa, une cuillère en bois à la main et des éclairs dans les yeux.

« VOUS... TROIS... VOUS … ÊTES... »

Elle reprit son souffle, inspira profondément pour se calmer un peu.

« Vous deux, j'appelle vos parents. ET TOI ! Dans ra chambre, immédiatement. Pas de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu vas en baver ! »

Piteusement, elle monta dans sa chambre. Regarda sa fenêtre qui luisait d'un éclat bleuté. Charme d'enfermement. Merci maman le mois d'Août allait être charmant.

Plusieurs jours après cette dernière fête en plein air, Marianne était encore en colère contre sa fille, elle ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe, envoyant valser tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle avait élevé seule sa fille, son sorcier de père s'étant défilé quelques mois seulement après sa naissance pour aller conter fleurette à une autre, probablement plus jeune, ou plus sorcière qu'elle. Pas facile de gérer une pré-ado survoltée, dotée de pouvoirs magiques, qui profite de la moindre occasion pour la rabaisser... mais ce qui la rendait encore plus enragée, c'était ce jeune garçon blond, issu d'une famille d'anglais qui habitait non loin d'ici. Il jouait bien son rôle de moldu comme il disait, il cachait bien son jeu. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était un sorcier aussi, et qu'il allait dans une grande école qui n'existait peut-être même pas. BeauxBâtons, ça n'était pas un nom pour une école !

Ce matin là, Élisa descendit comme à son habitude comme un mammouth, montrant son mécontentement d'être enfermée.

« Je vais brûler la maison ! Jte jure Maman, je vais claquer des doigts et mettre le feu à ce taudis pourri et je m'enfuirais avec Ryan ! »

« Eh bien, claque des doigts ! »

Élisa s'exécuta avec le bout du nez plissé de concentration, une moue de provocation bien ancrée sur son visage enfantin, encadré par de belles boucles brunes.

Elle ne réussit qu'à produire une toute petite étincelle, et sa moue de provocation laissa place à une mine renfrognée.

« J'm'en fous, je vais y arriver. »

« Mais oui, mais pour ça il faut apprendre la magie... dès qu'on a ton hibou,on ira faire les courses et tu pourras enfin mettre le feu à la maison et mettre fin à mon enfer personnel ! »

Exaspérées, l'une comme l'autre se poussait à bout. Mais leur colère prit fin quand un majestueux grand -duc traversa la fenêtre sans prendre la peine d'attendre qu'elle soit ouverte.

Atterrissant dans une pluie de verre brisé il tendit la patte vers Marianne qui lui caressa la tête.

« mon pauvre ami, tu es dans un sale état... mais tu n'as pas l'air blessé »

Le hibou claqua du bec bruyamment. Marianne lui tendit une petit gamelle d'eau et quelques croquettes à chats. Elle n'avait que ça sous la main, mais le hibou paru s'en contenter. Une fois rassasié, il reparti par une autre fenêtre, semblant aimé briser le verre.

Marianne poussa un juron et ouvrit la lettre parcheminée que le hibou lui avait apporté.

« enfin ! Ton inscription est faite, il ne reste qu'à aller acheter tes fournitures ! Et tu pourras enfin prendre ton envol et moi ma liberté ! »

« « Maman ? » Élisa attira son attention avec un petit minaudement. « Tu sais ce que tu as oublié ? (Marianne leva un sourcil) Tu n'as pas fait enchanter la porte... Je n'irais pas à ton école pourrie ! »

A l'extérieur, Mona et Marylou attendaient en faisant de grands signes visibles à travers la fenêtre brisée. Alors qu'elle courrait en direction de ses amies, Élisa ne vit pas les larmes de rage et de désespoirs couler sur les joues de sa mère.

Un instant plus tard Ryan apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte

« Elle est partie ? » Marianne acquiesça « et merde, c'est l'élue et j'ai failli à ma mission de la garder ici... »


	2. Chap2 Silencieux

Titre :

Thème : SILENCIEUX

Fandom : HP

Nombre de mots :925

Personnages : ROGUE, MCGONNAGALL

Rating : tout public

Tel les fantômes qui hantent les murs du château de Poudlard, le professeur Rogue erre. L'esprit en cavale, il repense à ses années où lui même était élève ici. Quand il ferme les yeux, il se retrouve dans son corps de petit garçon puis de jeune homme. Il revoit ses camarades de classes et ses compagnons d'infortune.

Il s'arrête devant une des hautes fenêtres qui donnent sur le parc du château, et soupire. La lune blanchit encore un peu plus son visage cireux et reflète sa lumière sur ses cheveux sombres.

La prenant à témoin comme une vieille amie, il lui parle silencieusement, dans sa tête. Il lui adresse ses souhaits et ses désirs, ses regrets et ses remords. Il le fait toute les nuits depuis sa prise de poste au château. Il sait que les élèves le détestent, il sait que tous ici le haïssent. Il sait aussi que le nouveau professeur de potions est un incompétent qui ne sait guère enseigner aux élèves que l'art du gel à cheveux et la façon de réaliser le meilleur milk-shake. Il lui rappelle beaucoup le professeur Lockhart, qui à l'heure qu'il est, ne doit probablement pas se souvenir de grand chose. Et que penser de la nouvelle enseignante de défenses contre les forces du mal ? Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, mais dans tous les cas, il n'a plus son mot à dire.

Car en effet, il a été littéralement réduit au silence. Aucun mot, aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Un élève qui se croyait plus malin qu'un autre, encore un Potter, qui se croit supérieur aux autres et qui a un don surnaturel pour outrepasser les règles et les lois.

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard en cette année 2016 est une directrice et n'est autre que Minerva McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue aime beaucoup discuter avec cette dernière dans son bureau. Elle a d'ailleurs conservé beaucoup d'objets ayant appartenu à Albus Dumbledore, et cela lui plait, il avait aimé travaillé sous ses ordres, c'était un grand homme, mais ce soir, Rogue ne peut pas aller discuter, il est beaucoup trop tard, et la directrice doit dormir à poings fermés.

Alors il continu son errance dans les couloirs du château, comme un loup solitaire. Il se surprend à rêver qu'il croise, au détour d'un passage secret, une belle jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, et une larme s'échappe de son œil noir.

Une porte qu'il ne connaît pas se dresse devant lui, sur un mur d'ordinaire nu. Piqué par la curiosité, il la passe et tombe nez à nez avec une salle immense, jonchée d'objets divers, et où trône en son centre un immense miroir.

Un soupir tel un grincement sort de sa gorge nouée. Le fameux miroir du rised, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai, Dumbledore lui en avait mentionné l'existence, mais jamais de son vivant il n'avait pu le voir et se mirer dedans.

Glissant jusqu'au miroir, il en fait le tour, l'observe sous toutes ses coutures, puis se décide à lui faire face.

Il écarquille les yeux de stupeurs. Dumbledore lui aurait donc menti ? On ne verrait donc pas ce que l'on désire ? Car lui, il se voit dedans, il se tient debout, l'air rigide, les cheveux noir de jais descendant sur ses épaules un peu tombante. La cape noir s'agitant doucement comme mue par le vent. Sa peau est tout de même un peu plus rose. Non, décidément il ne comprends pas ce qu'il devrait y voir. Il se voit vivant.

Tentant de prononcer les mots à voix hautes, il se rappelle qu'un sort facétieux lui à couper la faculté d'émettre le moindre de son. Les larmes de frustration et de rage devraient lui brûler la peau mais il ne ressent rien de tel. Pire, l'image que le miroir lui renvoie sourit un peu, et aucune larme ne vient détremper le visage cireux.

Lentement, il commence à comprendre. De rage, il lance un poing vengeur dans le miroir, mais sa main traverse le miroir comme s'il traversait le vent. Vient enfin le moment où il réalise pleinement sa condition, ainsi le voilà réduit à errer dans les couloirs. Le voici donc comme le professeur Binns, mais lui, au moins, à pu garder son poste après sa mort.

Il se réfugie dans le bureau de la directrice, espérant qu'elle ne tarde pas à s'éveiller et à le secourir. Lui, la terreur des élèves de Gryffondor, le protecteur malaimé, l'amoureux transi mis de coté par la belle Lily, celui qu'on a toujours moqué, rabaissé. Le voilà encore plus bas que terre, et il ne peut pas crier, il ne peut rien faire.

Il veut hurler au monde entier toute la rancœur qui le ronge, mais il demeure silencieux, devant hanter le château, comme il le faisait autrefois, à la recherche d'élèves indisciplinés.

« C'est terminé Severus, dit une voix douce, c'est terminé. Rien ne te retient ici tu sais, elle ne reviendra pas parmi les vivants, rejoins là où elle est. Pour ta voix, tu sais que je ne peux rien faire »

Minerva se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

« rejoins-la, tu ne seras que plus heureux... »

Dans un rayon de lune qui passe au travers de la fenêtre, le fantôme pâlit, Il sent son ectoplasme se dématérialiser. Oui il la rejoignait, et cette fois il ne la quitterait pas. Avec un dernier regard pour la femme qui vient de le délivrer, il se sent enfin en paix et s'autorisa à sourire.


	3. Chap3: Vérité

Titre :

Thème : vérité

Fandom :

Nombre de mots : 865

Personnages : OC

Rating : tout public

Juillet 1995

Courant dans le jardin de la tante Louise, les deux fillettes riaient aux éclats, passant près de l'arroseur automatique, se lançant une pomme cueillie à même la branche, lançant un bâton à Féroce, le teckel surexcité qui les suivait partout.

« L'innocence de la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur, pensa Tante Louise avec un sourire, qu'elles sont mignonnes à jouer comme ça. »

Les vacances d'été battaient leur plein, et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Carole et Sarah venaient d'avoir 10 ans, et après avoir tanné leur parents respectifs pour rester ensemble tout l'été, elles avaient réussi à se retrouver seules chez la Tante Louise, qui se faisait une joie de les accueillir quelques semaines.

Elles ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, un peu à la manière de jumelles. Physiquement, tout les opposait. Alors que Sarah était brune, les cheveux raides et qu'elle était plutôt ronde, Carole était blonde, d'un blond très pâle l'été, avec de jolies boucles souples et était toute menue. Mais elles semblaient complémentaires.

Si l'une partait, l'autre se sentait vide et malheureuse. Mais ces quelques semaines seules chez Tante Louise, qui était la Tante de Sarah, leur paraissaient éternelles, infinies et délicieuses.

Elles avaient refusé d'avoir des chambres séparées. Chaque soir, Tante Louise venait leur dire bonne nuit, leur embrasser le front et leur faisait promettre de ne pas veiller trop tard. C'était un rituel de vacances, de ceux qui sont inoubliables. Et chaque soir, elles acquiesçaient , promettant de ne pas veiller trop tard. Carole s'endormait toujours la première, et Sarah la regardait dormir quelques instants, profitant de la respiration légère et régulière de son amie, puis s'endormait aussi, un sourire au lèvres.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu être plus heureuse que ces vacances là.

Quand les parents vinrent les chercher à la fin des vacances, elles se promirent de revenir tous les ans. Arrivées chez Carole, que les parents de Sarah déposait chez elle, elles échangèrent un baiser, chaste comme des enfants de 10 ans, sur les lèvres. Puis chacune rentra chez soi.

Juillet 2015.

En vacances de nouveau chez la Tante Louise, Sarah se sentait incomplète. Incompréhensiblement, elle avait eu envie de revenir voir sa tante, pour être au calme, non loin de la mer. Mais Il lui manquait quelque chose pour être parfaitement en vacances. Tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, un peu bercée par le grincement du rocking chair de sa tante, elle réalisa que ça faisait une vingtaine d'années qu'elle n'était pas revenue. La dernière fois, elle y était avec Carole. Qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Personne n'avait voulu lui répondre à l'époque.

« Sarah ! Tu frotte la même assiette depuis dix minutes, je pense que tu devrais la rincer avant de passer l'éponge à travers » Tante Louise explosa de rire, et laisse s'échapper une quinte de toux rauque.

Elle se repris, rinça l'assiette et fini la vaisselle.

« Tante Louise. Tu te souviens il y a 20 ans ? Quand j'étais en vacances avec Carole ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu la revoir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh. C'est donc ça qui t'as fait revenir ? Tu ne venais donc pas voir ta vieille tante... Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle est devenue. Mais je sais que vos parents n'étaient pas très contents. Il paraît que je vous ai perverties. Apparemment comme je n'ai pas de mari, je n'étais pas une figure d'autorité pour vous. Je vous ai laissé dormir ensemble, prendre vos bains ensemble, jouer ensemble. Comme pour des vraies vacances en somme. Je vous ai laisser vivre simplement. Mais pour vos parents, je vous ai perverties... Ils ont du vouloir vous séparer, vous empêcher de vivre heureuses, ils ont briser votre amitié par peur des représailles je crois... ou bien ce ne sont que les suppositions d'une vieille Tante gâteuse … »

« Mais, tu sais, Je crois que la vérité, à l'époque je ne la connaissais pas... »

« Sauf que maintenant tu la connais, c'est ça ? »

« Oui... La vérité, tante Louise, c'est que je l'aimais. Et qu'on me l'a enlevé. Et j'ai beau me persuadée qu'elle a fait sa vie quelque part, et qu'elle a surement des enfants, au fond de moi, je crois qu'elle me cherche... »

« Non je crois que tu te trompe un peu sur la vérité... »

« Hum...je ne comprends pas... »

« Combien de copains tu as eu ? De copines ? »

« Oh. Je vois. Je comprends... Alors la conjugaison, c'est ça ? Oui... La vérité c'est que je l'aimais. Et que je l'aime encore. Et que j'en crève de ne pas savoir. Oui, Tante Louise, tu es formidable. »

Sarah sortit dans le jardin, des mèches de cheveux mouillées par la vaisselle qu'elle venait de faire et se planta près de l'arroseur, rouillé depuis longtemps et éteint. Attrapant Furieux, le petit-fils de Féroce, -qui se demandait pourquoi on le tirait si brutalement de sa sieste au soleil- et le brandissant vers le cieux, elle se mit à Hurler

« Carole ! Je t'aime ! reviens-moi, bordel ! Je t'aiiime ! »


End file.
